


Look But Don't Touch

by yours_eternally



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘I don’t know, man,’ he says, eyes on the tiny square of Ryan’s face, ‘—if you’re so touch starved you need to virtually soul-fuck me through the internet—’‘That’s not—’ Ryan starts immediately and Vinny cracks a grin, knowing he’s touched a nerve. The one and only time they’d tried to take things digital Ryan had been blushing so hard by the time he’d taken his shirt off Vinny had been concerned he’d pass out.Vinny and Ryan have a late night gaming session that takes an interesting turn.
Relationships: Vinny Mauro/Ryan Sitkowski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	Look But Don't Touch

‘ _Dude,_ ’ Vinny groans through his mic, ‘ _—dude,_ do not. Ryan, don’t fuck with me. Don’t!’ Vinny can hear Ryan chuckling darkly — which is a kind of weirdly sensual experience through his noise-cancelling headphones — as he whines watching Ryan’s character on his laptop screen. He’s laying on his back on his bed. They’re nearly six hours into some ancient RPG Ryan had picked, and Vinny can barely keep his eyes open. He rolls onto his elbow to watch the ten or so pixels of the cutscene. 

This is apparently the climax of this part of the adventure — where Ryan, against his advice, has chosen to soulbond them forever despite this completely nerfing Vinny’s best attack. But it does mean they could talk to birds or some useless shit like that. 

‘It’s _romantic,_ ’ Ryan protests as Vinny glares at the tiny square of his face (well half his face and an eye) where he’s got Skype minimised. Vinny grunts, unimpressed.

‘If we’re soul-married, I should get half your shit,’ Vinny says, wriggling to get more comfortable on his side, chin on his palm. Ryan snorts and Vinny can see he’s smiling. 

‘What do you want?’ he asks, chin on the heel of his hand as well. 

‘Cash,’ Vinny says flatly and Ryan laughs. The sound is warm and round sounding in Vinny’s ears. It’s distracting. And making him think about other things they could be doing, that weren’t sucking at this RPG. Vinny licks his lips, thinking. 

‘I don’t know, man,’ he says, eyes on the tiny square of Ryan’s face, ‘—if you’re so touch starved you need to virtually soul-fuck me through the internet—’ 

‘ _That’s not—_ ’ Ryan starts immediately and Vinny cracks a grin, knowing he’s touched a nerve. The one and only time they’d tried to take things digital Ryan had been blushing so hard by the time he’d taken his shirt off Vinny had been concerned he’d pass out. 

‘We could try again,’ he offers lightly. He’s kind of tired but he’s fairly confident Ryan’s dick could bring him out of a coma. And he’s most definitely expecting Ryan to say no. 

‘—yeah, okay,’ Ryan says, sucking his lip as he sits up. It takes a moment for Vinny to register and then he blinks.

‘Oh _sure,_ ’ he says, quickly scrambling up to kneel on his mattress. He pulls his shirt off because Ryan being into has set his pulse throbbing straight through his cock. When Vinny reaches to maximise the window, he can see Ryan’s wriggled upright as well. And taken his cap off. Vinny bites his lip to stop himself smiling. 

‘Take your shirt off,’ Vinny says, spreading his knees around his keyboard and adjusting the screen so his dick will be in shot when the time comes.

‘I can’t see your face,’ Ryan complains as he pulls his t-shirt off, leaving his hair ruffled and sticking up. Vinny bites his lip again. He’s _sweet_. ‘Vin, c’mon—’ 

‘Fine,’ Vinny says, chuckling, and pushing his screen back up, fingertips smudging. ‘—so what do you wanna see?’ he asks, deliberately running his hands over his ribs. Ryan whistles low, and Vinny chuckles. He rubs over his stomach and back up his chest, slipping his hands behind his neck to pull his hair up like a pin-up. Ryan groans. 

‘ _Fuck—_ ’ he says, ‘I wish I was there with you.’ 

‘Me too,’ Vinny says, finger combing the ends of his hair as he pouts at Ryan, ‘the rubber dick is just not cutting it.’ Ryan snorts. He’s leaning up from his office chair — all the better to stare at Vinny — his hand is sort of settled at the base of his throat, thumbing his collarbones absently. He looks good, unself-conscious where he's totally focused on the screen and Vinny knows he’s forgotten him can see him too. 

‘You look so good,’ Ryan mumbles, thumb stroking over his bottom lip. Vinny sucks his lip, shimming a little as he strokes his hands down to his hips again. 

‘ _Mm baby,_ ’ Vinny says, leaning forward to adjust the camera again, ‘—you haven’t even seen half of me yet.’ Ryan chuckles at the line, and Vinny can see him slip a hand beneath the waistband of his sweats. 

‘That’s not fair,’ Vinny says, pouting. Ryan stills, then he’s looking down and Vinny can see he’s blushing even through the screen. 

‘You— you want to see?’ he says, still not looking up. 

‘ _Yeah,_ ’ Vinny says, bending to peer at Ryan, his hair hanging down over his shoulders, ‘—yeah, I wanna see. You gonna show me, baby?’ Ryan nods, reaching up to adjust his webcam. Then he’s pulling his sweats down his thighs. And he’s not wearing underwear. 

‘ _Ryan!_ I’m blushing,’ Vinny squeaks, amused, and Ryan’s blushing even harder and mumbling he’d forgotten to turn the dryer on. ‘C’mon, since you’re all ready to go,’ Vinny says, smirking. ‘Let’s see.’ 

‘Can you— um, as well?’ Ryan says, peeking at Vinny. 

‘Sure,’ Vinny says, ‘that’s the point, right?’ 

‘Yeah,’ Ryan agrees, relaxing again and taking a hold of his dick. Vinny knees up, pushing his sweats and underwear down and does the same. He checks himself, adjusting and flicking on his bedside lamp so the light is less shitty. 

‘What are you doing?’ Ryan says, smiling at him.

‘Making my dick look good,’ Vinny says, unabashed. 

‘It looks really _fucking_ good,’ Ryan says, forgetting he’s also visible again as he leans forwards to stare at Vinny. 

‘Yeah?’ Vinny says, starting to work his cock in slow, lazy strokes. It’s kind of dry so he lifts his hand hand to his mouth, before remembering he’s supposed to be putting on a show. He drops his hand and spits on his dick letting the spit string from his lip and smirking as Ryan gives a deep groan. Vinny grins wider, arching a little as he smooths his thumb down to shaft, rubbing at the head. 

Ryan grunt, putting his hand back on his dick and starting to stroke, keeping time with Vinny’s movements. 

‘Does it feel good?’ he asks, voice rasping in a way that makes Vinny shiver. He arches his back, making a show of himself as he trials his other hand down his chest, thumb brushing his nipple. 

‘ _So_ good,’ he murmurs back. He rocks his hips, fucking his cock into the circle of his fist. ‘—but I wish this was you doing this—’ he squeezes his cock deliberately and Ryan makes a tight noise in his throat. Vinny strokes his fist down, still so tight on his cock that he can see the blood flood back into his flesh once the pressure’s gone. 

‘If I was there—’ Ryan starts then pauses and Vinny hums, encouraging him, ‘—I’d have my fingers in your ass.’ Vinny exhales, feeling his skin tingle. 

‘Yeah?’ he asks, shakily, not quite able to stop his hand rubbing his dick as he watches Ryan watch him. 

‘Yeah,’ Ryan says. His fucking up into his palm as well now, other hand clenched tight on the arm of his chair. Vinny shuffles around on his knees, sucking his fingers into his mouth before lowering them to circle his hole. He twists to check he’s in a good position before he slips a finger in. He gasps, a heat flush spreading up his thighs at the stretch. The technology is sort of distracting but Ryan’s breathy moans (so loud one of Vinny’s earphones is crackling) are making his gut twist tight with heat. 

He lets his chest settle against the mattress and Ryan whines as the movement stretches his hole open against his fingers. Vinny bites his lip, fucking his fingers into his hole, glad he can barely hear the slick, stinky sound of it which is no doubt obscene. 

‘ _Vin—_ ’ Ryan grunts out, ‘baby, _fuck_ , I’m—’ 

‘Do it,’ Vinny pants forcing himself to sit up, ‘do it for me, I wanna see you.’ He turns, takes hold of his dick with his clean hand, just in time to see Ryan completely losing his shit. His back arches out of the chair and his head flips back, making the tendons in his throat stand out, as a thick spurt of come streaks his chest. 

That’s what does it for Vinny. He gasps, coming so hard it leaves his sucking down air as his cock pulses in palm. His come is hot on his stomach as the orgasm wracks him with a full body shudder. He has to sit back on his heels so he doesn’t collapse on his laptop. He here’s a muffled fuck and blinks looking back at the screen where Ryan’s watching his with round eyes. 

‘Enjoying yourself?’ he pants, putting the back of his hand to his cheek feeling the blush and reaching up to smooth back the fine hairs that are sticking to the sweat in his hairline. 

‘Fuck yeah,’ Ryan says, ‘—you’re hot.’ 

‘Says the dude who came all over himself for my viewing pleasure,’ Vinny says, grinning wide as Ryan shifts in his seat. He’s already pulled up his sweats but done nothing else to look less of a fucked-out mess than he is.

‘You gonna go shower?’ Vinny asks as he wipes himself down with the towel from the end of his bed and pulls his sweats back up. Ryan nods. ‘—and eat?’ Ryan nods again. Vinny grins at him. He still looks a little dazed. It makes Vinny feel lonely. He wants to wrap his arms around him and kiss the dumb look off his face. 

‘Thanks for doing that,’ Vinny says, smiling at him, ‘I know it’s not really your deal—’ 

‘You’re my deal, so it’s cool,’ Ryan says quietly and Vinny smiles again not knowing what to say. 

‘I’m gonna go wash up, babe,’ Ryan says, leaning back in his chair, angling his head as though he’s listening. ‘I’ll call back after I’ve cooked something, okay?’ 

‘Sure thing,’ Vinny says, waving as Ryan ends the call. Vinny groans flopping back on his mattress. He pulls his headphones off and pulls his t-shirt back on. He hugs himself, thinking. He’s sure he’s got one of Ryan’s hoodies somewhere. He groans again; he already knew Ryan had got under his skin. But he hadn’t realised quite how bad he’d got it until he hadn’t been able to see him everyday. Vinny he rolls over and clicks the trackpad on his laptop, morose. 

The dumb RPG pops up with the message _your soulbond is complete!_ and Vinny closes the lid while a snap.

**Author's Note:**

> otp: pro gamer baby! 🙌🏻
> 
> (the last time I'll mention this I promise 😅) If you'd like me to write you an extremely niche a fic for xmas please let me know via my [prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yours_eternallys_personal_prompt_meme/signups/new) or dm me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) (or just come chat to me anyway <3) I've got a few requests already, but there's still capacity, and I'm going to aim to post everything the week of xmas 🎉


End file.
